I'm not who you believing, but I love you
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Bella se comporta rara, se lo atribuyen al nerviosismo por esto o aquello, pero nada tan revelador como el tiroteo en el que escapa con Dominic Toretto. Mal Summary. Bellward. Una oportunidad.
1. Un maldito tiroteo y mi descubrimiento

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y al creador y propetario de los derechos de Rápidos y Furiosos. Algunos son de mi absoluta pertenencia.**

**Espero esto sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**1.- Un maldito tiroteo y mi descubrimiento.**

**Edward POV**

- Vamos, no morirás por un día de compras - insistió el pequeño duende al que le digo hermana por enésima vez.

Mi Bella me dirigió una mirada de súplica, pero, aunque quisiera apoyarla, Alice había amenazado mi Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Y los tres sabíamso que Bella no iba a morir por un día de compras.

Negué con la cabeza hacia mi novia, lo cual entendió al instante. con un suspiro resignado, dijo:

- De acuerdo, peor si me pasa algo ahí, juro que quemo tu ropa, Alice. Y en caso de que yo no viva para hacerlo, Edward lo puede hacer igualmente antes de suicidarse.

Su mirada me dijo muy claramente que no tenía opción. Así que sólo asentí solemnemente.

**Bella POV**

¡Con un demonio! De compras, otra vez. Y lo pero es que era a un centro comercial grande. Traducción: Peligro de que me descubran.

Anoche salió en las noticias el arresto de mi hermano, Dominic Toretto. Por lo mismo, estaban rastreando todo el país en mi busca, ya que los "crímenes" que yo había cometido eran al menos el doble de graves, hablando económicamente para los que hacen negocio con la gasolina.

Al parecer Mía y su novio estaban ilocalizables, lo cual era un alivio; aunque yo tenía una pequeña ventaja al estar con vampiros que, por supuesto, cometían actividades ilegales.

Habíamos visto las noticias juntos (los Cullen y yo), al parecer sólo Emmett había asociado el parecido entre Don y yo, pero en broma, con lo que estaba a salvo, teorícamente.

Los principales criterios por los que me buscaban eran: estar en autos de carreras o caros, veloces. Ventaja, teniendo en cuenta mi pick up. El aspecto adinerado, desventaja. Por lo mismo no aceptaba dinero de los Cullen, ni de nadie. Y lo principal, las carreras de autos clandestinas, me informaba periódicamente de ellas para alejarme.

Pero habían puesto vigilancia en cada centro comercial grande, por lo cual me mantenía en los de Forks, Tacoma, Hoquiam, etc., pero evitaba el de Seattle, justo en el que Alice me quería llevar para jugar a Barbie Bella.

Había convencido a Alice de ir de compras luego, no hoy, pero había tratado de que fuera lo más distanciado del arresto; nos reconocíamos por aparecer después de que arrestaban a un compañero "traficante".

- Ven, podemas hacer algo mientras Charlie no llega - me insistió Edward.

No me había podido concentrar en nada.

Primero no pude cocinar, por lo que pedimos una pizza; intentamos hacer la tarea (que yo resolví al cursar la primera vez, tenía la edad de Don, pero controlé mi cuerpo para no cmabiar casi nada con el paso de los años, ahora mismo parezco de 18 años), y no pude, por lo que Edward terminó haciéndola por mí. Intenté limpiar la casa y casi ma mato; por lo mismo, Edward no quería que hiciera nada.

Prendimos la TV y vimos el noticiero a mi petición, habían casi puras cosas cin importancia, o manipuladas, y la verdad me estaba durmiendo, cómoda y segura en los brazos de mi vampiro, cuando una noticia de último minuto llegó y fue transmitida:

_"Dominic Toretto escapó del autobús de máxima seguridad en el que era transportado a la cárcel, ayudado por Mía Toretto y Brian O'Conell, el ex-agente federal. Lo curioso del incidente es que no hubo heridos y sólo un fugado: Dominic Toretto, pero la pregunta es: ¿Dónde están ahora Toretto y O'Conell?"_

No sé qué pasó en mi cerebro, peor estaba segura de que pondrían una foto de los tres Toretto y O'Conell, por lo que apagué el TV en un tiempo récord, antes incluso de que Edward viera nuestra foto.

- Estoy muy cansada - dije para disimular.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Te llevo a la cama o aquí? - me respondió.

- Aquí - y justo cuando me estaba durmiendo, edward dijo algo que me dejó anonadada.

- Malditos prófugos - sabía que se refería a los Toretto y O'Conell, peor me enfadó porque yo, sin que él lo supiera, era una Toretto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - le respondí, tomándolo desprevenido.

- Ellos han matado a mucha gente, Bella - dijo, totalmente confundido.

- ¿Te crees eso? ¿Creees todo lo que los medios dicen? - todos los medios nos acusaban de matar a medio mundo, sin contar que hablaban pestes de O'Conell y Mía; me enfurecía que se lo creyera, ya que ahora yo era una "maldita prófuga", como mi novio decía.

- Es la verdad, amor. Has visto las noticias, las pruebas, e incluso Rose llevó un caso en contra de Toretto - y ahí dejé de escuchar, tal vez Rosalie era quien pondría en peligro mi vida y la de mi familia.

Pero Rose no me había reconocido y estoy segura de que no había estado en mi caso...

- Estoy cansada - interrumpí lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo y subí a mi habitación.

**Edward POV**

Estaba, no sé cómo estaba. Primero recordaba con todo detalle cómo Rose había necontrado las pruebas que confirmaban lo horrible persona que era Toretto. Sabía que eran tres hermanos, dos mujeres y un hombre, los tres dedicados al tráfico y asesinato. Tan malditos que uan llegó a enamorar a una policía para que se pasara del otro lado. Y Bella los defendía.

Había visto la foto de O'Conell y dos de los tres Toretto, pero no conocía a la tercera, sabía que era gemela de Dominic, pero era un fuerte contraste, no era amedrentadora no alta, pero tenía tanta fuerza como su gemelo y manejaba el dolor mejor que nadie. Y era lista.

Al final, no supe qué dije, porque Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos en un segundo, y al siguiente se iba a su habitación echando humo. No sabía qué era lo que la había ofendido, si lo de "malditos prófugos" o lo del caso de Toretto; sólo sabía que se había ido, enojada, y que no podía dejarlo así, ella era mi novia, no la podía dejar toda enojada conmigo, por lo que me levnaté y subí las escaleras.

**Bella POV**

Me tumbé en mi cama, pensando en cómo mantener la farsa, mira que sólo ver cómo reaccioné cuando Edward se quejó, totalmente manipulado por los medios, de manera que de hecho no importaba lo que dijera hasta que estuviera bien informado.

Sentí unos brazos fríos rodearme, unos muy conocidos; pero se me encogió el corazón la darme cuenta de que, en teoría, estaba traicionando su confianza.

Ante este pensamiento, me tensé. Algo que él interpretó como una reacción a su abrazo, con lo que empezó a hablar:

- Bella, lo lamento. No quise ofenderte... - y me congelé. Él dijo "ofender", sin embargo, yo no me ofendí; me horroricé de mí misma.

- Espera, espera - le dije, interrumpiéndolo. Me miró con dolor, ya que me había volteado antes de que yo hablara - tú no me ofendiste, yo sólo me sentí mal - como ví que se comnzó a agitar, añadí: - emocionalmente.

- ¿Por qué, amor? - me dijo dulcemente.

- Por contradecirte por instinto y sin razón - si se pensaba bien, lo hice, con suerte, él lo tomaría como verdad y no sospecharía nada.

- Oh, mi amor. No pasa nada, sólo estás alterada. Duérmete, te tranquilizará; meñana tenemos que ir de compras y te podrías matar si están así - ¡Agghhhh! Maldita Alice, pero bueno.

* * *

Por la mañana, Edward se disculpó por no ayudarme con lo de Alice y me contó que la duendehabía amenazado el Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, la verdad, lo entendía. Alice conocía las debilidades de su hermano y, aunque no lo mostrara, yo también adoraba ese auto. Era deportivo, algo que yo no me podía permitir por el momento.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo - fue mi genial respuesta, ya que no debía mostrar entusiasmo, al menos no más del que se siente por el auto de tu novio.

- Te amo - me susurró y me dió un beso tan cariñoso que me llenó de culpabilidad, ya que yo era jsuto la persona más opuesta a la que fingía ser. Se fue por la ventana y yo me comencé a vestir.

Alice me iba a hacer probarme lo más posible, por lo que no debía decidirme por nada que no fuera apto para ella, y a la vez cómoda.

Me puse una blusa holgada, pero sexy; no sabía si llevarme la pistola como precaución, pero "no decidí nada". Me la llevaría, pero Alice no se enteraría.

Edward pasó por mi en el Porsche, junto con la enana hiperactiva, era una desventaja, pero no me reconocerían.

Hicimos el trayacto sin más ruido de fondo que el parloteo incesante de Alice, sin prestarle atención. Al llegar fui arrastrada de tienda en tienda, pero yo hacía lo posible porque las cámaras no me vieran la cara.

Por suerte, me probé cosas holgadas o exteriores, con lo que la pistola no sería descubierta; al final llegamos las cosas en extremo pegadas y cortas, el tipo de cosas que sólo llevaría a las carreras o algún antro, pero varias me gustaron.

Escogí unas muchas con brillos y diseños, otras especiales que decían "La virginidad es un enfermedad. Vacúnate aquí", otra que decía en español (cosa que entendí con mi conocimiento de protugués): "YouTube con tu novio", y cosas por el estilo bajo los ojos atentos y sorprendidos de de mi novio y futura cuñada.

Cuando llegó el momento de probármelas, me excusé diciendo que estaba cansado y que si no me quedaban, Alice lo vería. Para mi fortuna, funcionó.

Ya íbamos saliendo con 20 bolsas, bolsitas y bolsotas en los brazas cada una, ya que Edward llevaba el doble.

Dejamos todo en el carro y fuí a tomar algo con dos vampiros detrás de mí. Alice vió algo que le gustó, por lo que salió del café, arrastrando a Edward con ella, dejándoma sola.

Con una risita, me terminé el café y pagué, para después salir del local. Pasé frente a unos cuantos policías, pero ninguno me reconoció. Ninguno hasta que ví a lo lejos a un agente, me sonaban sus 2 metros y tanto de estatura, su increíble musculatura, como mi hermano, podría con él, pero el asunto era que lo conocía y él a mí, era el agente... Jobbs. Ése mismo. Me congelé y rogué porque Edward y Alice se tradaran, lo más posible.

Comencé a asimilarlo todo ahí: la posición, al distancia y potencia de cada auto, la posición de cada policía, soldado, etc. La gente, la peligrosidad y velocidad de reaccionar. Las cámaras... TODO. Pero dentro de ese reconocimiento, hubo una persona que me sorprendió totalmente. A unos cien metros a mi derecha , mi hermano hacía lo mismo que yo, por lo que me reconoció de inmediato.

Comenzó a avanzar con prisa, pero moví una mano levemente para indicarle que no, ya que nos podrían descubrir.

Lamentablemente, éramos tres personas con el mismo método de ubicación en aquella plaza.

El agente Jobbs nos reconoció en lo que canta un gallo. Luego, todo fue en cámara lenta:

El agente gritó una orden.

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos antes de sacar las armas y prepararnos a disparar.

Edward y Alice salieron muy animados de la tienda, a quinientos metros a mi izquierda.

La lluvia de balas comenzó, todas hacia mi hermano y yo; los cuales nos protegieron detrás de autos viejos, por lo tanto resistentes.

Al ver y oír las balas, de forma humana, Edward protegió a Alice con su cuerpo, poniéndola detrás de un pilar de de la tienda de la que acababan de salir, no sin antes notarme protegida, sin ver a mi hermano, eso fue un alivio para él.

Don y yo comenzamos a disparar a los policías cercanos, hiriéndolos para llevarnos las armas, peor sin matarlos.

En esta operación, quedamos a escasos tres metros. Y, como caído del cielo, un BMW intacto estaba justo detrás. Y parece que pensamos lo mismo, porque ambos salimos de nuestros escondites y nos metimos en el deportivo, acelerando y marchándonos, juntos y a salvo.

**Edward POV**

Alice me arrastró hacia una tienda cercana, ya que vió algo lindo y quería presumir a su hermano, lo cual me produjo una fuerte carcajada.

- No te atrevas a reírte, Cullen - me dijo en tono mordaz.

Nos paseamos por algunos pasillos con una charla vana y agradable.

Habían muchos pensamientos, pero no le presté atención a ninguno. Ninguno hasta que que uno dijo:

_"Ahí están, los dos Toretto prófugos. Golpe de suerte"_

- Alice - le dije para llamar su atención - los Toretto están aquí. Vamos con Bella.

- Estoy de acuerdo - sonreí y salimos con paso humano, pero justo cuando pusimos un pie fuera del local, un tiroteo comenzó.

Moví mi cuerpo de manera que protegiera a Alice. A pesar de no ser humanos, me educaron para proteger a las mujeres, y esta era una situación para hacerlo, fuéramos o no humanos. Así que lo hice por instinto, tanto como para proteger a mi hermana como para la farsa.

Cuando giré mi cuerpo de nuevo, esta vez para meterla al local y ocultarnos, alcancé a ver de reojo a mi Bella, detrás de un auto. A salvo.

- ¡Qué tierno eres cuando proteges a tu hermanita! - me burló Alice.

- Fue instinto, lo juro - era verdad. Ella lo notó y me sonrió con complicidad.

Corrimos hasta un pilar desocupado desde el que podíamos ver a Bella pero los balazos no nos alcanzaban.

Pero nada me preparó para ver cómo mi novia devolvía balazos, mataba hombres y les quitaba las armas. Y se acercaba a Toretto.

Miró a un policía, disparó de nuevo, volteó y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un BMW intacto.

Corrió hacia él, pero Dominic Toretto tuvo la misma idea, ya que se subió al lado del conductor. Creí que Bella le pegaría un tiro y se iría, pero subió al auto, le dijo algo y se fueron , sin problemas o ataques entre ellos.

* * *

- Es que no sé qué pudo haber pasado - le insistí a Carlisle por enésima vez.

Estábamos en casa, después del tiroteo nos tomaron declaración y nos dejaron ir.

Alice y yo discutíamos con la familia la explicación racional para esto.

- Pudo aprender a disparar gracias a Charlie, pero no me explico por qué se fue con Dominic Toretto - completó Alice.

- Pero... - comenzó Jasper, cuando Alice lo calló, prendió la TV y nos pidió silencio por el reportaje de lo de hoy.

"_No hay víctimas del tiroteo ocurrido hoy en el centro comercial de Seattle, Washington, el cual fue provocado por los Toretto, ya que fueron descubiertos. Ana Toretto ha pasado inadvertida y oculta en un rincon del mundo, pero no sin interrumpir sus actividades ilícitas. Mía Toretto y el ex-agente federal Brian O'Conell siguen desaparecidos. Dominic Toretto y su gemela escaparon hoy. Si ve a alguno de los Toretto o a O'Conell, llame al 911, allí le tomaran informes y..."_

Ahí me desconecté. En la pantalla se mostró la foto de los Toretto y O'Conell, por orden de edades los primeros.

La primera era Ana Karenina Toretto, seguida de Dominic y Mía Toretto. Terminaba con Brian O'Conell.

Mi familia se congeló, dí un repaso a las fotos... y noté que sobre el nombre de Ana Karenina Toretto estaba la foto de mi Bella.

- Eso lo explica todo - dijo Emmett.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? No sé si sea del agrado de muchos, peor si cometo algún error, tengan toda la confienza para decírmelo. Los escucharé y corrgiré o explicaré lo necesario.**

**Nos leemos, Katniss.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Tienes cuñado, Don

**Todos los derechos pertenecen a sus dueños. XD.**

**2. Tienes cuñado, Don(m)**

**Bella POV **

- Tengo que admitir que un auto más rápido no me molestaría - me dijo Don con tono desperocupado. - Esto es de un aficionado, ni siquera está bien cuidado. De hecho, por ahí ví un Porsche Turbo 911, estaba mucho mejor.

- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Ni lo sueñes, Don. Ese auto tiene rastreador satelital - le respondí con una sonrisa.

Don normalmente era muy duro, solamente Mía lo lograba ablandar un poco. Pero él siempre era así conmigo, papá creía que por el hecho de ser gemelos, pero no estábamos seguros. No me quejaba, de hecho, me gustaba.

Principalmente nos parecíamos en muchas cosas. Ambos sabemos sacar lo máximo de un auto. Siempre hemos intentado hacer una carrera sin apuestas ni público, pero quedábamos en empate. Don es fornido y musculoso, yo no. Todos pensaban que ésa era nuestra diferencia, pero resultó que yo tenía el control mental suficiente para no sentir el dolor, ni el hambre, ni el frío, ni lo que yo quisiera, y para tener tanta fuerza como Don.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo del rastreador? - me preguntó, preocupado.

- El auto es de una amiga - era otalmente cierto, Edward le puso el rastreador. Todos los autos de los Cullen tenían el rastreador conectadocon satélite y señal privada. Sólo ellos sabían la posición de cada auto.

- Creía que estuviste oculta - me respondió. - No obtuvimos ninguna señal tuya en dos años.

- Y lo estuve. Me puse un seudónimo y me mudé.

- ¿Adónde y qué nombre? - volvíamos a jugar al interrogatorio.

- Al pueblo de Forks, Washington. Bajo el nombre de Bella Swan, hija del policía Charlie Swan, un amigo. La tierna niñita de 17 años que fue corrida de Phoenex. Fue lo mejor que inventé - contesté con tranquilidad.

- ¿Y tu amiga es...?

- Te lo ceunto cuando paremos, es importante y no quiero que nos mates.

- De acuerdo, Ana.

Sonreí ante eso. A mi padre le gustaban los nombres largos para hombres y cortos para mujeres. Cuando Don y yo fuimos gemelos, me pusieron Ana, pero agregaron el Karenina por ser su gemela (de Don). Él decía que así siempre tendría una conexión con ambos.

Mía y Don me querían, pero Brian no me aceptaba, ni confiaba en mí. Nunca me tuteó y no me hablaba a menos que Mía lo obligara. Me ignora y yo a él, así es mejor.

Después de cerca de doce horas de viaje, paramos. Nos habíamos turnado para conducir, y yo estaba exhausta, inguno de los habpia comido en al menos mediodía, pero resistiríamos. Lo habíamso hecho varias veces.

El mejor plan era escapar al sur, Ecuador, Colombia o Brasil, entre mpas lejos y más grande el país, mejor. Peor no olvidaba a los Cullen, los extrañaba y no los podía dejar así.

Mientras descansábamso dentro del auto, ocultos en medio de la nada, le dije a Don:

- Tenemos que regresar.

**Edward POV**

- ¿Dónde estás, mi Bella? ¿Dónde te metiste? - le repetía al vacío de mi habitación, aún con su olor de cuando había venido a dormir "con Alice".

Después de que escapó, mi amor, con Toretto, no sabíamos nada de ella. Sabía que Charlie estaba al tanto, peor no se ponía a buscarla, lo cual era extraño.

Intentamos contactarla, por todos los medios, pero sin éxito. Si el reportaje estaba en lo cierto y Bella Swan no era Bella Swan y era Ana Karenina Toretto, ni Carlisle creía que volvería.

Esme se negaba a creerle al reportaje, sostenía que Toretto la había chantajeado para irse y ponerla a ella como su gemela.

El resto creíamos al reportaje, pero teníamos la esperanza de que no fuera cierto. También nos había afectado a todos.

Emmett no hacía chistes, ni siquiera sonreía, decía que porque le molestaba a Bella.

Jasper estaba más deprimido que nadie y parecía un autómata.

Rose se la pasaba encerrada, llorando porque su hermanita no estaba, algo irónico, ya que ella misma la había corrido en varias ocasiones.

Alice no quería saber de compras porque a Bella no le gustaban y había desaparecido por culpa de las compras. ¿WTF?

Esme también estaba triste, pero trataba de ocultarlo por nosotros.

Todos dejamos de ir a la escuela.

Carlisle, aunque no lo decía o mostraba, estaba como Jasper. Se la pasaba fromando un álbum de fotos de Bella, en su estudio o en el hospital, siempre haciendo algo para no recordar.

Sin embargo, el televisor se la pasaba encendido, siempre en el canal de noticias, esperando alguna novedad sobre los Toretto.

**Bella POV**

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Don se puso rudo repentinamente, el tono que usaba con O'Conell... cuando le destrozaba un auto de diez segundos. Mala señal.

- Te lo puedo explicar, Don, pero necesito que me escuches y me creas todo. - Él sólo asintió, confundido pero abierto. - Verás, Don, cuando comencé la farsa entré al instituto de Forks, conocí gente, pero no es importante. Allí había una familia, los Cullen... pero quiero que escuches, no interrumpas y creas - volvió a asentir y yo tomé aire - son vampiros, para ocultarse necesitan papeles falsos, de hecho los mandamos a hacer al mismo lugar. Pero me enamoré de uno. - La boca de Don estaba por tocar el suelo. - Vamos, créeme.

- ¿Estás ebria? ¿O drogada? - y se acercó a verme los ojos.

- No, sabes que nunca me he drogado y no tomo. Todo lo que digo es verdad, si no quieres creerme, regresemos y te mostraré. Sino quieres ir conmigo, sólo dilo y me iré sola. Decide.

Pero él no dijo ni hizo nada, lo cual era un claro "No te creo ni me voy a arriesgar por tu imaginación".

Bufé y dije:

- Como quieras, cuídate y salúdame a Mía - con resignación antes de salir del auto y comenzar a caminar hacia el estacionamiento más cercano, algo difícil al estar en medio de la nada.

Cuando iba a unos cincuenta metros hacia la ciudad, Don empezó a gritar mi nombre:

- ¡Ana! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Regresa, ¿oíste? - no lo iba a obedecer si me trataba así. - Oh, vamos. ¡Regresa!

No lo escuché y seguí caminando, repentinamente, sentí una mano firme tomarme del brazo, intentando detenerme... Pero no lo logró, con una sacudida, me safé.

- Ya lo dejaste en claro, Don. Si no quieres acompañarme, no importa - le dije con sinceridad y resignación.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer en Forks? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? - me dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cómo qué? - dijo rudo.

- Como mi boda, Don - se quedó en shock. Aproveché su aturdimiento y seguí avanzando.

- Ana - me llamó, esta vez como mi hermano y no como mi superior, por lo que me detuve y voltée a verlo. Él tomó aire y valor antes de hablar: - ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Sonreí con entusiasmo, antes de asentir frenéticamente mientras decía:

- Claro, Don. Cuando quieras - él se mostró aliviado, pero un poco tenso.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa que tengas o quieras decirme? - se mostró cauteloso y yo volví a asentir.

- De hecho, sí. T epuedo decir que tengo 4 cuñados, pero los y me quieren como hermanos. La boda será... todavía falta. Me inscribí en la secundaria de Forks, por lo que también tenemos que ir a mi graduación. Mi futuro esposo es un vampiro, fue convertido a los 17 años... pero eso te lo puede contar él... - mi voz adquirió un tono soñador.

- Vaya si estás enamorada - me sonrió.

- Pero no te pongas chocoso, cuando Mía y O'Conell se enamoraron no te pusiste así... al menos no hasta que supiste que O'Conell era policía.

- Es O'Conner, Ana - me dijo por enésima vez.

- Como sea, y Brian pagó la herida de Vince. Sabes que Brina me importa porque le importa a mi hermanita, él me odia.

- Lo sé, Ana. Pero no entiendo tu manía de cambiar nombres... Digo, es O'Conner y tú le dices O'Conell. A mé me dicen Dom y tú me dices Don.

- Tienes que admitir que suena mejor.

- _Como sea_, Ana. Vámonos, estamos descubiertos.

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto, y luego a la ciudad más cercana.

**Edward POV**

- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no dicen nada de mi hermanita? - gritó Emmett, otra vez. Lo había gritado al menos veinte veces en la última hora, y había amenazado con tirar el TV por la ventana al menos 15 veces.

- Ay, ya cállate, Em. Me estás fastidiando - le gritó Alice en respuesta. - El pobre Jasper no se concentra ni... - fue interrumpida por el noticiero.

"_Los Toretto volvieron a aparecer"._

De repente, todos estábamos frente al televisor, atentos a cualquier cosa. Esme cruzó los dedos.

_"En una ciudad a las afueras de Idaho, los Toretto volvieron a desempeñar sus actividades ilegales. Robaron dos autos deportivos de diez segundos en un tiempo récord, llegaron sólo a dejar el auto en el que escaparon y se llevaron dos. Al ser de diez segundos, las cámaras no lograron captarlos. Pero sí fueron detectados por las de una gasolinera , donde hicieron una pausa para robar gasolina (de nuevo) e huir. Al parecer, la gasolina robada fue dada a los organizadores de carreras ilícitas en Boise. El estado de Washington queda declarado a salvo, por la dirección que tomaron, se cree que huyeron a Ecuaodr o Brazil. Por otro lado, la moneda..."_

Todos me voltearon a ver, supe por sus pensamientos que era porque todos sabíamso que Bella no iba a volver.

**Bella (Ana) POV**

- De veras, ya necesitaba un auto digno de ir a velocidad - me sonrió Don.

- Y que lo digas, tuve que camuflarme en una camioneta incapaz de pasar los 60 km/h. Una tortura. Mi novio de ofrece todo tipo de autos, pero era riesgoso - de repente, recordé la razón por la que nos encontramos. - Ah, Don. Llegando allá nos espera un cielo.

- ¿Qué, Ana? - preguntó con verdadero interés.

- Un... - redobles - Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

Su cara se quedó seria y la mía en una sonrisa.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Ana? - yo asentí enrgéticamente. Él avanzó y me tomó en brazos alzándome como un metro del suelo. Dándome vueltas. - ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡Eres la mejor hermana gemela!

- Lo sé, pero que Mía no se entere - le dije en broma.

- Como digas, pero ya vámonos - me apuró.

- No sé cómo no te lo dije antes, pudimos haber llegado ayer - me lanzó una sarcástica mirada.

Pero fui yo la que pisó el acelerador, llevaba un día y medio sin ver a Edward , por lo que me estaba deprimiendo y no quería que Don me viera así.

Creamos el rumor de que estábamos en Ecuador .

Y el plan era ir para allá en cuanto lográramos llevarnos a los Cullen. Mía y O'Conell estaban en Brasil, por lo que ya estábamos más tranquilos. Estaba segura de que los Cullen no creían volverme a ver. Charlie estaba enterado de todo, por lo que no había puesto mi cara con los desaparecidos.

Las armas estaban en el maletero, sólo una pistola en la cinturilla del pantalón. Yo me había comprado una playera más pegada, ya que la anterior ya me molestaba. Y unos pantalones cortos, un poco más que un short, unos tenis y mi pelo suelto.

Llevábamos unos radios por si algo pasaba, me comencé a aburrir, por lo que busqué entre los discos del tipo y... ¡Bingo!

La música me serviría en gran medida, pero no ahora. Ahora debíamos conducir lo más rápido posible.

- _"Parece que tienes prisa" _- me dijo Don a través del radio. Sonreí y tomé el aparato sin desviar mi vista de la carretera.

- No te imaginas cuánta - le respondí.

- _"¿A qué se debe?"_ - dijo, curioso.

- A que a cada milímetro me acerco a mi prometido, yo te lo quiero presentar - y era totalmente cierto.

- "_Yo no estoy seguro. Nunca te pidió"_ - se rió.

- Imbécil. Sí me pidió, pero con mi padre postizo - otra vez, cierto.

- _"Pero te tenía que pedir conmigo"_ - Qué tonto.

- Él estará encantado. Pero no eres mi dueño, ya soy mayor - y así nos fuimos, discutiendo sobre tonterías, asegurándonos de que todo estaba bien.

Si en la huida conducimos medio día, en el regreso sólo fueron tres horas. Un récord, peor esas cosas pasaban cuando conduces un auto de diez segundos en lugar de un estartalado BMW.

- Don - lo llamé como a tres km del letrero de "Bienvenidos a Forks".

- _"¿Pasa algo, Ana?"_ - estaba confundido.

- Baja la velocidad, seríamos muy obvios y hay policías en ronda - sólo Charlie conocía a Bella Swan y a Ana Toretto y lo toleraba.

Don bajó la velocidad y yo también; para cuando cruzamos el letrero, ya íbamos a sesenta.

Era una suerte que yo pudiera controlar mi mente para elegir sentir o no, un punto a favor si observabas mi vestimenta.

Tomé la 101 al norte y Don me imitó, pero le sorprendió porque dejamos atrás el pueblo.

- _"¿No dijiste 'en Forks', Ana?"_ - sip, lo notó.

- Aquí es Forks, pero no en el centro. Él vive un poco más retirado, por cierto, ya podemos acelerar, sólo deja de hablar y no pienses en ello, quiero una entrada dramática.

- _"Como quieras" _- sabía que tenía una gran sonrisa, luego se me ocurrió algo.

- Don, párate - y lo hizo, detrás de mí.

Se bajó y me volteó a ver antes de escrutinar la zona en busca de peligros.

- No es eso, Don. Sólo te quiero retar a unas carreras hasta la casa, sólo tienes que seguir la carretera y tomar la desviación a 100 metros, ahí sigue en terreno estable por unos kilómetros, por ahí hay un puente, pero nada grave. ¿Hecho? - él se hizo un mapa mental antes de asentir. Estiré mi mano derecha, y la tomó, efusivo.

- Muéstrame lo que tienes, Karen - así me decía como si fuera mi apellido, pero perdía lo increíble al ambos tener el mismo.

Subimos a los autos y los emparejamos; recordé la música del tipo y puse un disco para ambientarme. La canción de Party Rock Anthem, de Limfao, comenzó a sonar a todo volumen.

Don alzó los dedos, contando. Y ambos comenzamos a acelerar.

3..., 2..., 1...

Ambos salimos volando, yo conocía el terreno, pero él tenía más práctica porque yo no había conducido un auto así en un tiempo.

Todo estaba parejo.

Tomamos la desviación al mismo tiempo, pero el río Sol Duc estaba más próximo de lo que Don se imaginó, ya que se retrasó por la sorpresa, así tomé una ventaja de dos segundos y un metro entre auto y auto.

Íbamos a tal velocidad que pasamos una pequeña bajada, y los autos brincaron, dándome un poco más de ventaja.

Pero Don me emparejó en poco tiempo, lo que él no sabía era que yo estaba en cuarta a 150 km/h, y él debía estar ya en quinta a 200 km/h. Golpe fácil.

Visualicé la casa a unos 500 metros, por lo que Don me rebasó en los primeros 200, antes de que yo subir a quinta y en 200 km/h, logrando llevarle una ventaja de un metro entre conductor y conductor.

Supe de inmediato que, por el ruido de los motores, los Cullen saldrían a ver qué pasaba, pero lo que no me esperaba que el Mercedes estuviera afuera, por lo que tuve que tomar el comunicador a prisa y decirle:

- Cuidado con el Mercedes. Ni un rasguño - aventar la radio al asiento y acelerar a 300 km/h.

Íbamos en velocidades extremas, pasamos otro bache y salimos volando de nuevo, aterrizamos un poquito...

Y gané. Por treinta centímetros, pero todavía teníamos que frenar.

Yo dí una vuelta brusca y paré, derrapando un mucho. Pero ocupé lo poco que no era el jardín de Esme.

Don, en cuanto tuvo el paso libre, imitó mi maniobra un poco más atrás, quedando ambos viendo hacia la casa por dar la vuelta completa, pero él atrás y a un lado, justo en la posición en que terminamos la carrera, sólo un poco inclinados y Don más atrás. De película.

Bajé del auto con lentitud, (después de apagar la música y el auto) exponiendo mis piernas desnudas y el top ajustado, con la pistola en todo su esplendor en la cinturilla del pantalón.

Sabía que en cuanto lo viera, correría hasta Edward para abrazarlo, pero antes quería burlarme un poco de Don. No miré a los Cullen, pero dejé que el viento llevara mi olor para que me identificaran a menos si es que aún no lo hacían.

Don también bajó, pero echando humo.

- ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Toretto? - me lanzó una mirada furibunda. - Ya sabemos que la habilidad va por edades, no por tamaño, _hermanito _- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- No te burles, Ana - bufé. Estaba usando de nuevo el tono rudo, uno que sólo desaparecería si estábamos a solas.

Pasó un brazo protector por mis hombros, antes de voltearnos hacia los Cullen.

Todos tenían los ojos desorbitados, mirándonos, los autos, los zurcos que dejamos y mi ropa. A juzgar por sus miradas, no me reconocían o no le creían a su nariz.

- Hola - les dije, logrando que abrieran más los ojos. Al no haber respuesta, miré a Don, él asintió y me soltó. Avancé con paso sigiloso hasta el único que me creería.

Alcé su rostro con mis manos, conectando nuestras miradas. En la suya pareció quel caramelo de sus ojos se derretía al reconocerme.

- Bella - susurró cuando me abrazó y me alzó del suelo en sus brazos, él estaba sollozando. - No desaparezcas. Nunca más - dijo con sentimiento. Todos nos miraban sorprendidos.

- Nunca, te lo prometo - le respondí en el mismo tono.

Una vez nos soltamos, un ratito después, me dirigí a mi padre.

- Carlisle - le dije para llamar su atención, y la de todos - lo lamento. Sé que no debí mentirles de tal forma. Nunca quise abusar en sus tratos, ni... - al yo tener los ojos annegados de lágrimas y cerrados, no me percaté del movimiento de Carlisle, el cual me abrazó, interrumpiéndoem por la sorpresa.

- Hija, no te preocupes. Lo important es que volviste. Nada más importa - sus palabras me conmovieron, por lo que terminé llorando en sus brazos, aferrándolo como apoyo, como mi padre.

Cuando me recuperé de la impresión, todos nos veían sonriendo. Me safé amablemente de Carlisle y llamé a Don.

- Bueno, espero no haber molestado a nadie con la carrera - y era necesario decirlo, y viendo los zurcos que dejamos...

- De hecho, fue buena, lo mejor fue el final - me respondió Rose, para mi sorpresa.

- Ok. Les quiero presentar a mi hermano - y volví a llamar a Don, esta vez se acercó y me volvió a abrazar, - Dominique Toretto.

Emmett me regaló una gran sonrisa antes de decirme:

- ¿Y tu nombre es...? - con gesto casual, haciéndonos reír.

- "Isabella" Ana Karenina Toretto Cullen de Masen, si no les molesta - dije con suficiencia. Me miraron felices.

- Y eres toda una Cullen - me dijo Jasper mientras revisaba mi auto. Le hice una reverencia teatral en agradecimiento.

- Lamento molestar, pero ¿quiénes son? - preguntó Don. Uno a uno se fueron presentado al tiempo que le daban una mano.

- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, padre de estos mounstruos.

- Edward Cullen, tu cuñado.

- Alice Cullen, tu cuñada, o hermana.

- Emmett Cullen, tu hermano.

- Rosalie Hale, tu hermana.

- Jasper Hale, tu hermano.

- Esme Cullen, esposa de Carlisle.

Don me miró, admirado por el "hermano (a)" de cada uno.

- ¿Tengo cuñado, Ana? - me preguntó con gesto consternado de quien dice "ya ni modo".

- Tienes cuñado, Don - le respondí con una sonrisa.

**Mil gracias a: **

**Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras, gabs. Cullen, askadelia, crisode76, Ericka Lima, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ani-reklo, mariees, annaira, hildiux, Lupin410, Andie-CullenSmythe, Varne Belikov, namy33, lo0bithahh, Paty4Hale, Kuroi 002, CaMuChI, Beertjees, Jazz Cullen Black, elena Black Salvatore, lunaisabella, beky 09, nadeshiko19, Andrómeda-170, Seleina, Little Hope, Rommita Cullen, ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER, angeluz21, Elektra85, alecssiecullenvulturi, Cathya Booldkisse, Night Angel - MaFy Malfoy, cinthya diggory salvatore, XenieLiu.**

**Y a todos los que me leen y no comentan, a los cuales les ruego que lo hagan.**

**¡ATENCIÓN! Si no comentan, no actualizo, y me quiero disculpar porque quiería actualizar hace una semana, pero mi tía abuela murió y no puede hacerlo.**

**¿Review?**


	3. ¿Cuándo dices?

**Ok, me tardé y lo lamento. Ya vieron que con los problemas en FF me retrasé un poco, pero ya estoy de regreso. Necesito que manden reviews, entre más reciba, más me inspiro y más rápido subo. ¿Capisci?**

**Rápidos y Furiosos es de Ken Li, Crepúsculo por Stephenie Meyer y los cambios, la trama etc. de éstas por mí.**

* * *

**3. ¿Cuándo dices?**

**Bella POV**

- Pasemos adentro, según el noticiero, está helando - dijo Carlisle después de evaluar mi vestimenta.

- Oh, no te preocupes. No siento el frío - le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí, Ana. Vamos - me contestó Don.

Solté una carcajada, yo podía tener un control mental superior, ya que él sólo lo usaba en situaciones de peligro, al igual que Mía y O'Conell. Y los cuatro (a veces Vince, con lo que seríamos cinco) suprimíamos el hambre, un poco la sed.

Nos metimos a la casa con tranquilidad, noté de inmediato el calor y mi cuerpo se relajó, al igul que el de Don. Carlisle se quitó el abrigo y dejó el maletín junto a la puerta antes de ahcer una llamada al hospital para pedir permiso indefinido. Eso explicaba el Mercedes frente a la casa; estaba por irse a trabajar.

- Lo lamento - le dije en cuanto colgó, él me miró confundido - no quiero que se salgan de sus rutinas por nosotros. Podemos irnos. Ya hemos vivido en autos en otras ocasiones.

- No, Bella. Digo, Ana - sonreí ante su equivocación. - Ésta es tu casa, por lo tanto, también de tu hermano y de todos los que quieran. No voy a dejar que mi hija viva en un auto, repito, ésta es tu casa - me gustó mucho lo que dijo y la forma en que lo dijo, por lo que me acerqué y lo abracé. Él me correspondió mientras me acariciaba la espalda de forma paternal. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

- Gracias - le dija bajito. Sólo lo pudo escuchar por su oído vampírico.

Entonces me llegó el olor de un sándwiche exquisito, haciéndome ojitos desde la cocina. Carlisle notó mi agitación y me soltó.

Prácticamente corrí hasta la cocina, donde mi hermano devoraba sándwiches a montones, me senté junto a él y tomé uno.

A los dos minutos ya no quedaba nada. Esme dijo con una sonrisa desde la estufa:

- Creo que mejor preparo más - a mi madre le gustaba que comiera su comida, ya me imaginaba su encanto al vernos.

Edward se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó con ternura, pero leyó la mente de Esme sobre cuántos bocadillos nos comimos... y nos miró alarmado.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no comen? - preguntó, acunándome contra su hombro.

Calculé el tiempo a una velocidad récord.

- Hace dieciséis horas, bueno yo, Don hace un día y pico - eso me lo había contado mientras viajábamos.

- Veinticinco horas, nada más - aclaró y yo asentí.

- ¿Cuándo dices? - nos miró con incredulidad.

- Hace dieciséis y veinticinco horas. En teoría porque yo sólo tomé un café - sonrisa colgate*.

- ¿Lo hacen seguido? - continúo con el interrogatorio.

- Cuando escapamos... sí. Los cuatro - su cara se hizo de confusión. Noté a los demás Cullen en la entrada, pendientes de todo.

- ¿Los cuatro? - susurró.

- Sí, Mía, O'Conell, Don y yo. A veces Vince, pero no siempre. Así estamos acostumbrados.

Emmett entró en la cocina y se nos unió, seguido de todos. Alice quedó sentada junto a Don y era un contraste increíble, chiquitita y enorme, xD.

- Bueno, creo que nos hace falta una explicación - empezó Carlisle, pero fue interrumpido por Emmett:

- Sí, ¿en serio han matado a tanta gente? - su sonrisa era comparable con la del gato de Cheshire*. Fue Don quien comenzó.

- No, los únicos crimenes que hemos cometido son carreras ilícitas, robar gasolina y rebasar el límite de velocidad. A veces también de desorden público. Nos acusan de lo peor, pero no - Emmett se desilucionó y Carlisle retomó la palabra.

- ¿Nos podrían contar su historia? - Lo medité un poco, no había nada de malo en que lo supieran, de hecho, lo deseaba, pero no había cosas muy interesantes.

- La verdad, no hay cosas muy interesantes que digamos - les advertí. Pero todos tenían tal curiosidad que tuve que continuar: - ¿Qué les puedo decir? Don y yo somos gemelos, Mía es nuestra hermana menor. Nuestro padre era corredor, como nosotros. Yo no recuerdo mucho de él, pero Don sí, pregúntenle a él. Estudié Ingeniería Mecánica, sé sacar lo máximo de un auto y tengo un control mental superior. Puedo tener tanta fuerza como Don. Brian se metió en esto como infiltrado. Él destruyó a la familia, fue cuando me... corrieron del lado de mis hermanos. La novia de Don, Letty Ortiz, creo que han oído de ella, está "muerta en vida" - Don dejó de escuchar en cuanto mencioné a Letty (la cual me informó que estaba viva), por lo que el secreto estaba a salvo.

Algo pareció hacer "clic" en la mente de Don, ya que me volteó a ver.

- ¿Cómo que Brian te corrió? Yo te saqué de ahí. Nos traicionaste, no metas a Brian en tu error - eso era lo que dijo Brian.

- ¿Y qué hice? ¿Qué _crees_ que hice? - me puse a la defensiva.

- Nos entregaste a la policía, como cinco días antes de que Brian llegara por eso mismo - ahora subió el tono a un grito enfadado. Con ese tono, cada palabra que él decía era como una bofetada, pero no iba a dejar que lo viera.

- ¿Te cuento algo, Don? Ese día todos estuvimos en la carrera del desierto y nunca estuve fuera de tu campo visual - era cierto, y él lo recordó, con lo que me miró, primero enojado y luego arrepentido, pero antes de que dijera algo, me levanté y me fui.

Abrí la puerta del garaje, y me quedé viendo la lluvia caer. Yo seguía en mi ropa veraniega, pero no me importó.

De repente, sentí un abrigo largo protegerme del frío**(N/A: Todas las fotos de la ropa que se ha mencionado están en mi perfil)**; me volví y me encontré con mi ángel mirandome con ternura. Le dí una sonrisa me abracé a él.

¡Cómo lo había extrañado! Casi había olvidado exactamente lo hermoso de su olor, del caramelo derretido de sus ojos... Todo de él.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, desde mis hombros hasta el fin de la primera, suave y amorosamente. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y rodée su cuello con mis brazos.

Entonces me cayó el peso de todo lo ocurrido desde hacía un día.

El arresto de Don, su encuentro, nuestra huida, nuestra discusión en el regreso, la carrera, el ver a mi ángel de nuevo, su tolerancia... y los gritos de Don.

Comencé a sollozar. Yo era fuerte, pero no era de piedra. Tal vez había ocultado lo que me dolieron las palabras de Don, pero mi escudo no era eterno, y éste se derrumbó en cuanto me sentí amada y protegida de nuevo.

Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones, incontrolables por mis mejillas. Entonces me sorprendí de mi prometido: no preguntó nada. Él sólo me siguió acariciando y me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Él de veras me conocí.

- Dime, tal vez te ayude - dijo después de diez minutos de llanto desconsolado.

- Es que - fui interrumpida por mi sollozo - no creí - snif - que él - snif - desconfiera - snif - tanto de mí - snif. - Una palabra de - snif - un desconocido - snif - y ya no confía en mí - snif - y yo que soy su gemela - snif - estuve siempre a su lado - snif - Cuidando de él. - Snif!

- Lo sé, mi amor. Así pasa, él fue un idiota al desconfiar de tí, cuando no le das ni un sólo motivo. Pero no te preocupes - y trató de agregarlo humor a la conversación: - no está invitado a la boda - a pesar de mi llanto, reí a carcajadas.

- Espero que siga así. Al menos hasta nuevo aviso - dije con una pizca de esperanza.

- Hasta que tú lo digas, amor - me respondió. - Además, ya eres mayor. Desde hace medio año que lo eres oficialmente. - ¡Ay! Recordé que debía corregir su versión.

- No, hace cinco años que lo soy - aclaré.

Sus ojos adquirieron un tamaño que nunca creí que pudieran tener sin que salieran de sus órbitas.

- ¿Tie-Tienes 23 años? ¿Bella? - asentí con lentitud, temiendo su rechazo ante mi edad. Noté que tomó un gran respiro antes de seguir acariciándome. 2da sorpresa. - Supongo que no importa, yo tengo 111 años. Ahora los dos seremos llamados asalta cunas y/o tumbas por Emmett

Me sorprendí (otra vez) ante su forma de mirar el asunto, definitivamente no lo merecía.

- Bella - me llamó de nuevo - ¿quieres ir a nuestra habitación para descansar?

- Claro, pero no creo poder descansar - le dije con una sonrisa.

- Ok, quiero estar a solas contigo. Te he extrañado mucho.

- Yo también, pero nada de hablar de boda, ¿de acuerdo? - condicioné.

- Sí, señorita.

Me tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras, esto era diferente que con mi hermano, él me cargaba como si fuera por mi debilidad y Edward no, él sólo lo hacía con amor.

EL abrigo colgaba detrás de mis rodillas, dando la imagende una capa. Esto era de película.

Me depositó suavemente en la cama, y él se recostó junto amí. No hablamos por el momento, noté que él estaba tratabdo de asimilar toda la información recibida, hasta que algo lo hizo poner una cara rara.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunté mientras me acurrucaba en su hombro.

- ¿De veras robaron gasolina?

- ¿Ahora, anoche? - él asintió. - Para nada - me miró sin entender. - El tipo al que le robé el auto dejó su tarjeta de créito en esta, con eso pagamos. - Ahora me miró con una sonrisa. - Además, ni un loco robaría gasolina en una gasolinera. - Alzó una ceja. - Pronto lo verás.

- ¿Cómo, Bella?

- Pues, bueno. Planeba que Don y yo se los dijéramos juntos, pero creo que lo puedes saber antes... - justo en ese momento, Emmett tiró la puerta de la habitación y gritó:

- ¡De eso nada, Bella! ¡Si alguien lo va a saber primero, ese voy a ser yo, tu hermano favorito! - su cara fue memorable.

- Bien - contesté - entonces nadie lo sabrá primero.

- Humpf - soltó Em antes de poner la puerta de nuevo y bajar las escaleras como niño regañado.

- Esa es mi novia - dijo Edward. Le sonreí y me abracé a él, dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo por vez primera en un día y pico.

/

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba oscuro. Había dormido todo el día **(N/A: Para aclarar, cuando llegaron a Forks, eran como las 7:08 am)**¡Qué desperdicio!

Tomé un GRAN respiro, moviéndome para despertar bien.

Seguía con el abrigo y la ropa ajustada muy mía.

Edward no estaba en la habitación y la puerta estaba reparada. Típico de Esme. Escuchaba muchas voces y ruidos por ahía, asumía que Don estaba dormido por ahí. La pelea de en la mañana no importaba, solíamos pelearnos por cosas así, sin importancia, luego no importaban.

La ropa me estaba incomodando, yo era así. Soportaba lo inimainable, pero me gustaba cambiarma seguido, me ayudaba a relajarme.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención , pero Alice no esperó respuesta y entró.

- ¡Bella! Qué bueno que ya despertaste. Por más que me encante el hecho de que te vistas así, ya usaste esa ropa mucho tiempo. Ya que tu sentido de la moda ha mejorado, elije - y echó un montón de ropa a la cama. Muchas prendas eran de las que yo elegí, y otras que ella había añadido.

- Gracias - le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

Hurgué entre la mucha ropa de la cama y ví una blusa de lentejuelas negras con reflejos dorados. Y un short igual de corto que el que tenía puesto.

- Éstos, Alice - su sonrisa fue radiante.

- Ay, ¡cómo te quiero, Bella! Aw, pero es de noche - le dí una gran sonrisa **(N/A: Ya saben , al típica sonrisa de Don, el enlace en mi perfil)**

- Exacto.

Me cambié rápidamente, y luego me agarré el cabello en una coleta alta. Frente al espejo y la mirada atenta de mi hermana.

- ¡Vaya! Bella, con toda la ropa que usabas no había notado que tienes buena pierna. - Me sonrojé un poco, pero todo pasó.

Me puse de nuevo el abrigo largo que Edward me dió, pero esta vez me lo amarré.

- Estoy lista, Alice - tenía un poco de hambre, pero podía aguantarme.

- Ok, vamos. Esme les está haciendo algo llamado "quesadillas" - lo pronunció algo raro, pero era porque era un nombre mexicano, - o no sé qué. Pero huele raro.

- Ok, eso es genial.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras, al pie de éstas se encontraba Edward, quién me ofreció una mano y me ayudó a bajar los últimos escalones. Me tiré a sus brazos al terminar de bajar.

- Hola, preciosa - me dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente, pero se apartó, _como siempre_.

- Hola - le respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? - Yo seguía en sus brazos, como una princesa (¿?).

- Perfectamente, gracias - le mandé una sonrisa.

- Ok, tu hermano está en el garaje y quiere verte, pero, y cito: "Es un cobarde" - su mirada se volvió traviesa.

- Ok, entonces iré a verlo - pero mi mano estaba jugando con el pelo de su nuca y me estaba acercando para besarle cuando...

- ¡No! ¡Paren, tórtolos! ¡Están explotando a Jazz y Rose está con Dom! ¡Ordeno que se detengan! - solté una carajada ante eso, pero obedecí.

Me bajé de los brazos de mi novio y le dí un picoantes de irme hacia el garaje , pasando frente a la puerta de cristal y notando que habían metido los autos.

En el garaje estaban Carlisle, Esme, Don, Jasper y Emmett, con lo que estaba lleno del lado donde estaban.

Don estaba examinando los autos junto con Rosalie, me senté junto adonde se supone que deberían ir sus cabezas y saludé a los demás con un movimiento de cabeza.

- No nos sirven - dijo Don, disgustado, mientras salía de debajo del auto.

- Lo sé - le respondí. Rose nos miraba con incredulidad. - Necesitamos añadir el nitrógeno y éstos no tienen el formato.

Don no se mostró sorprendido de estar ahí, ni de que supiera de lo que estaban hablando.

- Pero - comenzó Rose, sacudiéndose la ropa - son los mejores autos que van a encontrar.

Intercambié una mirada con Don, ambos hablando con los ojos.

- ¿Estás pensando lo que yo? - en sus ojos estaba todo.

- Por supuesto - le respondí.

- Ok, ya me cansé de esto. Entre Allie y Edward es lo mismo. No me hagas esto, Bells. ¿De qué hablan? - otro intercambio de miradas, echándonos el turno de a ver quién lo decía. Lastimosamente, él ganó.

- De acuerdo - acepté con un suspiro - Carlisle - éste dirigió toda su atención hacia mí, - ¿podemos hacer una reunión familiar?

- Claro, hija.

* * *

**Ok, ¿qué pasa? Ya no leen mis notas, :(**

**Lean, es importante y continuaré esto lo más pronto que pueda. EN el siguiente son las primeras carreras.  
**

**Muchas gracias y creo que nos veremos más seguido.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
